The TARDIS's Many Rooms
by Doctor who romance
Summary: Just descriptions of the rooms on board the TARDIS, as interesting and outlandish as I can make them, not to mention beautiful.   Starts with Rose's room, but may do all from her to Amy, and also the Doctor. Any room, not just a companions, remember!
1. Chapter 1

Rose's Room:

It was absolutely breathtaking. The delicately painted walls were a soft, apple green. The enchanted rug on the floor was the same shade, shimmering with thousands of hues. The bedstead was a finely wrought glass, with a warm duvet of creamy, soft wool and little wild flowers on it.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the bedroom, with china sinks, bare wooden floors and a bath and shower that were thought programmed to temperature and velocity.

The wooden cupboards were bursting with the widest range of shower gels, soaps, perfumes, hair products and makeup she'd ever seen. An elusive aroma clung faintly to everything; it was floral, delicate and deliciously fruity.

It did smell faintly of cooking whenever she was hungry though. Her wardrobe was simply an extra door to the main wardrobe, a small corridor hung with soft tapestries lead to a private dressing room/bathroom.

However, all of these things paled slightly when compared with the back garden she could get to by a green wooden ladder just outside her slightly flaking cream terrace. It was utterly wild, but still surprisingly well kept.

The flowers were the widest range she'd ever seen, ranging from beautiful roses, scented and cream coloured, to the crazy purple thing that snapped whenever she walked past, of which she decided to keep well clear...just in case.

A small stream bubbled melodically through mostly everywhere. It reminded her of a large set of gardens in a grand house she'd once been taken to.

She'd been so entranced by the strange pretty flowers that she'd stayed behind to look at them longer. Jackie came looking for her, angry but crying at the same time. She made Rose promise to never run off again.

Rose didn't explain that she'd just wanted to look at the flowers. She found out later that they shared her name. Back in the garden, she found a fountain in a fishpond, a ornamental iron arch with ivy climbing all around it, and a strange little place filled with lanterns and butterflies.

She and the Doctor didn't share everything. This was the one she kept to herself. And the TARDIS of course.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoy reading my fanatical description outlet, I've always enjoyed imagining beautiful places. Don't you just love ornamental gardens with roses, and streams and fountains and things? The answer is yes by the way! **

**Just. Gorgeous. Huh? Anyway me dears, I will not carry on with this unless I get a total of three, that's right, THREE reviews soon enough! Maybe I should do a story about Amy, 11 and the snapping purple thing? **

**AHH yes, my brain is going crazy with fanfic ideas now! So, any requests for the next chapter? Which companion should I do next? There's only one way to find out...no, not a fight, A REVIEW!**

**I Love You Reviewers (ILYR!)**


	2. Chapter 2

One of the Kitchens:

Wood panelled floors and egg custard yellow walls make a beautiful kitchen. Also when they are teamed with lightly varnished oak cupboards.

This kitchen was that and more. The cupboards were filled with thousands upon thousands of alien foods, some disgusting, some delicious, but all amazing.

They were all organized by alphabet, and the cupboards went back even further than the Doctor knew. Even if you just looked at some of the first categories, you would get these:

Amudhen: A long purple string of very sticky Fracken leaves, from the planet Chud.

Becoaw: A slightly buzzing fruit the same size as a grapefruit, but covered in pulsing pastules and electric blue.

Chudgen: A dried piece of a Chudgen tree that used its psychic powers to find the victim's favourite smell and use it to attract them to the tree. It would then subsequently eat them, which explaines why the food is so rare.

Dufwas: A small red berry that explodes when touched, coating the victim in a strong, chilli-like juice. After real chillies became extinct on the planet of Duf, this was used instead.

Eddbam: A large brick which has the same consistency of Turkish delight, although it smells oddly of tar.

Fuddtuy: A jumping flower which spouts morning dew and truth potion.

Gogbut: A nasty smelling, colourful spike. Grows on lichen in Spuhudg.

Heskinis: Rather odd looking sherbert that continually blows into your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas Room was awe-inducing. Thousands upon thousands of barge boxes filled with glittering tinsel, baubles, huge ribbons, and hundreds of very odd alien artefacts, some of which looked quite dangerous. The walls were a festive red, and the carpet was a thick, woolly gold.

A list on the door showed the best places to get pine trees, rating them from 1-10, on height, width, scent, and quality of branches. Fairy lights overflowed out of a box, purple, violet, blue, silver, green, yellow, every colour you could imagine, all piled haphazardly in boxes.

The largest ones were the size of a dinner plate and had little winged creatures in bright gem colours winding in and out of them. A large cupboard stocked Advent candles, some huge, some tiny.

There were some odd looking ones the size of your fingernail, which had paisley patterned wings, and liked to buzz around your head at Christmas.

They turned silver or gold when somebody caught them, as they were actually invisible, and undetectable apart from the buzzing.

An open drawer in a gigantic dresser spilled forth little jewels and tiny stars, ready to be hung onto the Christmas tree. The jewels were specially made to implode in a puff of bright glitter on the twelfth stoke of Christmas Eve.

The candy canes were a sight to behold. They ranged from normal earth ones to large, stripy fluorescent ones that sung a Christmas carol whenever somebody tried to move the tree, which was not a success after Christmas.

You really did not want to hear every Christmas carol you've ever heard sung by a full choir, complete with orchestra and brass band, whenever the cat attacks the tree.

Novelty candy canes included some that exploded with a noise like two hundred Christmas crackers being pulled at the same second if you tried to eat them.

Not surprisingly, these weren't the most frequently bought items, and were banned across six galaxies when hospitals were overloaded with ear problems.

Boxes of everlasting sweets were piled up to the ceiling in some places, filled with amazing looking alien delicacies.

There were purple Dusbef sweets, which were a round ball of sticky sweetness and stuck to your teeth with surprising force, Bambleplop sweets which were miniature sugar flowers that could levitate if you asked them nicely, Hujok Sugar candles which burned with an edible rainbow flame, Ficdos sweet and savoury icicles that glowed bright red and growled if they were spoken about nastily, Vaswas sugar sculptures made by sugar spiders that purred if you stroked them, and many more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey my readers, here is my next chapter! Hope you like it, HermioneTimeLord45 here requested I do Martha's room next, you lot better comment and tell me if you think it's up to scratch...or I will not be happy ;) Think I may do Amy's next, what do you think? And "marron" is brown in French, thought you might want to know as I use it in description here...

I thank all my reviewers with a whole heart, thanks so much to HermioneTimeLord45, Terra Young, and MayFairy (who commented twice!)

Tallulah P xxx

Martha's Room:

Martha's room was completely beautiful. The whole theme was soft silks and embellished fabrics that were draped and hung over every clear surface, dazzling your eyes with stunning colours, crimson, orange, sparkling gold, jungle greens, tangerine, deep raspberry, rich chocolate browns and oceanic blues.

The bedstead was strong, a large four poster affair that exactly matched the delicate oriental imaging of the room, piled high with numerous cushions made with threads the colours of precious metals weaving through them, like glittering snakes in a boiling desert.

The floors were covered with thick rugs woven with exotic oriental scenes shimmering away, the walls draped with more silk hangings and ornate mirrors studded with glimmering gems. Rose petals were scattered frequently along the floor, deep colours that seemed like they should be blooming next to a bright, sparkling oasis in a heat-soaked plains of never ending summer.

Martha's olive toned skin, deep marron eyes and dark chocolate brown hair had earned her the looks of an exotic princess, mysterious and secretive. She'd always longed for a bedroom that contained the things you might find on a market in the Far East, full of gems, silks, jewels, gold and carved ornaments, trinkets and jewellery, set with glittering stones and mined ores from deep under cold and mighty mountains, but not to be found in England. She'd finally found her place.

The bathroom had four conjoining rooms. The first was entirely made of brilliantly polished wood tiles, with hundreds of shades of gold and every colour you could imagine in wood, with a wooden bathtub made from a huge hollowed-out tree trunk, natural and original looking.

There was a large stock of aromatic candles in one of the large wood cupboards, which had leaves carved into the doors, inlaid with more gold. The candles burnt slowly, with a comforting flame, throwing shining reflections onto the rippling water in the bathtub, mixing light honey browns, tints of deep chocolate and the flames together on the water's surface.

The ceiling was also carved, and again inlaid, but the metal was coppre-coloured, and depicted ever changing sagas for Martha's approval. She was sure she'd caught Pride and Prejudice there once!

The second was covered in tiny glass tiles, winking from the candle-light cast from more of the little hovering candles (They seemed to have wandered from the Christmas room...perhaps they'd got bored there...). The tiles were warm, radiating heat and solicitude from their fiery colouring.

This room had the largest bath she'd ever seen in her life, even bigger than the one hollowed from a tree trunk. It was again filled with tiles, with shining gold taps and rim that looked as though they'd been very well polished. The bath was actually more like a swimming pool than a usual bath, a few feet deep and quite wide.

It was set in one side of the room, on a little platform that was raised about two feet off the floor. There was a handy little golden mirror system that you could see, which reflected through the other rooms to the first door. By this you could check who the intruder was, and keep them out by the flick of a switch which caused them to completely forget why they were there, and wander off absent -mindedly.

The next room was butter yellow plaster, smooth walled and natural looking, like a clay formation. The shower was a small room that was utterly circular, almost like a yellow bubble about to pop. It had little shelves along the walls, and a large shower-system that bubbled warm water whilst it giggled.

The next bath was the same butter-yellow colour, and set up about three feet off the floor. It had fresh flowers laid all around the rim, and large bottles of scent on more shelves. The sink was creamy, slightly yellow and sparkling clean. There were all the necessary items for her on the shelves round it, but the toothbrush was heavy gold, and so was the mirror on the side of the sink. Little yellow flowers were carved into the glass top of the mirror, and a clever motto was written in Latin underneath

The last room was not what you expected. After you stepped out of the door, you walked straight into a fertile garden, with a velvety sky like a deep blue peach, with the mother of pearl moon hanging almost close enough to touch. The cicadas were creaking, and the noised from the jungle nearby were soothing.

But there was also a bubbling pool, with lights in the natural rock formation that were thought-controlled. They glowed when you wished them to, lighting the smooth rock with an incandescent shine across the whole of the beautifully natural rock pool. It was an exact half-sphere, as smooth as if a spoon had scooped out the rocks.

A few feet away, on the other side of the pool there was a quiet waterfall, wide but only falling a foot or so, slightly overhung by slowly overgrowing jungle ferns and long, apple grass quietly growing wild. The water was completely fresh, clean and sweet, it was water from a river which nobody but Martha had ever touched, and cleaned itself. It was pure as a young maiden.

The flowers were blooming wide; their petals were soft, and their centres had the natural odour of untouched nature, sweet and slightly sorrowful. They were coloured like shadows, slender and growing with health in the night. The shadows were deep and velvety, yet Martha, who'd always been afraid of the dark, was not afraid here. Time ran slowly, and night was never-ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! We have a new reviewee, called missmodnar, who I would like to welcome to my story today! Don't forget I love you all, and I'd like to shout out again my long faithful reviewers, HermioneTimeLord45, MayFairy and last, but by no means least, Terra Young. This story has just started me going on my other story TARDIS Exploration, which I am so glad of as it is my fluffy Amy and the Doctor outlet, and more than slightly mental! Please take a look if you are in need of fluffiness and mental plots, it's great for fixing those ****. Like Miranda, let's jolly on with the show!**

***My mind***

"**Actually it's a story"**

"**Shut up and read it you feathered walrus!"**

The Swimming Pool Room

Its name was etched in a flowing golden script on the painted blue door, and, in the whole history of the TARDIS, nobody had ever failed to gasp when they stepped inside.

It was complete jungle. The pools round the room were deep and green, filled with harmless tropical fish flickering like little bits of bright glass. The water was deep and cool, and the pools were rock formed, glittering with ores and minerals like rainbows that were embedded in the rocks., inviting you in with jewel greens and blues of the deep.

The flowers round the walls were amazingly bright, tropical, and slightly menacing in size, in shades of bright purple, electric blue, tropical green, and acid yellow. Jem-like little flies flew past at night, buzzing slightly and very pretty to watch, although they screamed (extremely loudly) if you tried to catch them.

Some of the plants that grew in the jungle-like habitat were very alienistic, such as a purple thing that snapped hungrily whenever anybody else walked by, a blue flower bud with hundreds of petals wrapped in on itself, which delighted itself by drooling and giggling loudly, and a green leafy vine that liked to dance and flail itself about.

The pools were free of these odd things, except from a real Venomous Tentacula , which grew close to one of them so it could tap strangers. It was hard to distinguish the pools sometimes though, and this did not go well if the TARDIS decided to change the water temperatures, as you could jump into what you thought was a nice warm spring, and end up in an icy pool of water that felt like ice. However, that was quite invigorating if you'd just come out the sauna, or you could jump into the large, thundering waterfall in one corner, in the biggest pool. This was a crystalline blur of silver-grey water, spray swirling round it like sparks from an aquatic fire.

**A/N: One more thing...I am so going to write a story about an aquatic fire on the rampage soon! It may involve the snapping purple thing from Rose's Garden, which I hope you noticed again here, or you weren't paying attention. You naughty feathered walrus. Hey, that could be in it too!**

**Tallulah xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well hello again! We've got a new recruit on board for this chapter- give it up for Lilyplusjamesistotallove! Remember you lot are the most amazing people in existence...here comes the shoutout! Here's to MayFairy, Terra Young, Missmodnar, and HermioneTimeLord45! And you may well make my day if you review, with a couple of ideas, tips, and anything else you want to add. Oh, and check all your makeup, girls, don't use animal testing like Maybelline and L'Oreal.**

**Tallulah xxx**

Amy's room:

Amy's room was decidedly stunning. It was bright blue, with light, breezy gauze curtains that were white, and made of thin chiffon embroidered with exotic looking flowers. The windows showed large plains of grand grounds, filled with overflowing flowerbeds spilling onto the slightly overgrowing grass. A sweet aroma of clean linen and fresh washing clung to Amy's room, bringing back childhood memories, and the kind that makes you remember everything for a split second- and then you forget.

The floor was a golden honey colour, shiny, fresh, clean wood. The walls were the colour of a bright summer sky, there were a few line drawings round the walls, and the whole room was spotlessly clean and fresh.

The grand four poster bed had embroidered satin curtains flowing down its sides, all different shades of blue, purple, lilac, amethyst, and entrancing greens and blues that looked like they'd come straight from a cool rainforest river, winding through a leafy jungle. Little finely cut jewels were attached frequently to them, glinting slightly.

Clouds of duck-egg blue net floated weightlessly over the desk in the corner, again wood like honey, carved and beautiful. Veins of sweet music drifted through the air from the invisible stereo in the corner (Amy had tripped over it already), adding to the tranquil nature of this pretty little open space.

The bathroom was quite modern, with blue plaster walls, and the floors actually curving up to them, so there was a little slope at the side of the walls. This made the room a comfortably sized oval, a blue plastered one too. To get to the bath you had to climb up a ladder on the side of what looked like a large block, but was covered in plaster, joined to the floor, and bright blue as well.

Once you'd got up the ladder, there was a large white bath with burnished golden taps, and beyond that, near where the block joined the wall, there was an electric blue swimming pool, with little tiles on the floor showing ocean scenes, and bright coral colours in tiny glass tiles for tropical fish.


End file.
